Valley of Death III
is the third episode of the Summer 2013 anime known as . It was aired on July 20, 2013. Short Summary A flashback shows Lady Alfa and her daughter Ai overlooking their village, with the former expressing a desire of changing their village into a place equivalent to Heaven where the dead can be happy. As their travels continue, Ai learns that Hana had seemingly abandoned Hampnie ten years previously and in addition that Hampnie is searching for a way to end his life, since the thought of being the last living human terrifies him. Just as Ai deduces that he merely acts cruel to hide his pain, they are discovered and Hampnie kicks Ai off the bridge into the river below. Ai awakens to find herself on the bank with Julie who reveals Hampnie had saved her from an ambush but was hence kidnapped. Julie also notes of knowing Hampnie isn't a bad person and shows Ai a picture of Hampnie's lover, Hana, who Ai shockingly acknowledges as her mother. Julie later decides to help Ai rescue Hampnie when they are approached by Scar. Elsewhere, Hampnie reawakens to find himself held captive by a band of undead psychopaths. Their leader, a man called Hiko starts taunting Hampnie who reveals that his true wish is to live a happy life and then contently die with few regrets while surrounded by those who care for him. Just then, Scar and Ai come to Hampnie's rescue much to his objection. Ai walks into the room and reveals a shocking revelation to Hampnie that she is in fact the daughter of Hana and also of realizing that everyone in her village had died long ago but they had pretended to be alive for her sake. Finally with backup from Julie, Ai and Scar incapacitate the undead psychopaths. After accepting this revelation, Ai and Hampnie have a tearful reunion, with the former revealing his true name: Kizuna Astin and as his wish is finally fulfilled, Kizuna dies the death he always wanted. In the epilogue, Kizuna reawakens as an undead person much to Ai's joy, and along with Julie and Scar, make their way back to Ai's village in the valley while spending as much time with each other as they can. Finally, at the village's graveyard, Ai buries her father, Kizuna next to her mother, Hana and mourns their passing. With the burial over, Ai states to Julie and Scar that if God abandoned their world, she will become a true grave-keeper and save it. Image Gallery ep03_00001.png ep03_00002.png ep03_00003.png ep03_00004.png ep03_00005.png ep03_00008.png ep03_00009.png ep03_00010.png ep03_00011.png ep03_00012.png ep03_00013.png ep03_00014.png ep03_00015.png ep03_00016.png ep03_00017.png ep03_00018.png ep03_00019.png ep03_00020.png ep03_00021.png ep03_00022.png ep03_00023.png ep03_00024.png ep03_00025.png ep03_00026.png ep03_00027.png ep03_00028.png ep03_00029.png ep03_00030.png ep03_00031.png ep03_00032.png ep03_00033.png ep03_00034.png ep03_00035.png ep03_00036.png ep03_00037.png ep03_00038.png ep03_00039.png ep03_00040.png ep03_00041.png ep03_00042.png ep03_00043.png ep03_00044.png ep03_00045.png ep03_00046.png ep03_00047.png ep03_00048.png ep03_00049.png ep03_00050.png ep03_00051.png ep03_00052.png ep03_00053.png ep03_00054.png ep03_00055.png ep03_00056.png ep03_00057.png ep03_00058.png ep03_00059.png ep03_00060.png ep03_00061.png ep03_00062.png ep03_00063.png ep03_00064.png ep03_00065.png ep03_00066.png ep03_00067.png ep03_00068.png ep03_00069.png ep03_00070.png ep03_00071.png ep03_00072.png ep03_00073.png ep03_00074.png ep03_00075.png ep03_00076.png ep03_00077.png ep03_00078.png ep03_00079.png ep03_00080.png ep03_00081.png ep03_00082.png ep03_00083.png ep03_00084.png ep03_00085.png ep03_00086.png ep03_00087.png ep03_00088.png ep03_00089.png ep03_00090.png ep03_00091.png ep03_00092.png ep03_00093.png ep03_00094.png ep03_00095.png ep03_00096.png ep03_00097.png ep03_00098.png ep03_00100.png ep03_00101.png ep03_00102.png ep03_00103.png ep03_00104.png ep03_00105.png ep03_00106.png ep03_00107.png ep03_00108.png ep03_00110.png ep03_00111.png ep03_00112.png ep03_00113.png ep03_00114.png ep03_00115.png ep03_00116.png ep03_00117.png ep03_00118.png ep03_00119.png ep03_00120.png ep03_00121.png ep03_00122.png ep03_00123.png ep03_00124.png ep03_00125.png ep03_00126.png ep03_00129.png ep03_00130.png ep03_00131.png ep03_00132.png ep03_00134.png ep03_00135.png ep03_00136.png ep03_00137.png ep03_00138.png ep03_00139.png ep03_00140.png ep03_00141.png ep03_00142.png ep03_00143.png ep03_00144.png ep03_00145.png ep03_00146.png ep03_00147.png ep03_00148.png ep03_00150.png ep03_00151.png ep03_00152.png ep03_00153.png ep03_00154.png Videos Streaming (English)= Courtesy of JJ Red |-| Streaming (Raw)= Courtesy of Natsu Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime Category:Online Streaming